lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 829
Report #829 Skillset: Starhymn Skill: HopesCarol Org: Cantors Status: Completed Apr 2012 Furies' Decision: We do not want to see DMP availability increase further across the board. We will add poison but decrease each type to 8 DMP. Problem: Whilst a low stanza effect, HopesCarol offers a small DMP to just a few forms of damage types, namely fire, cold and electrical. With the addition of our new angel skills, namely the fact that we must play this effect in order that the angel skills will actually even work, leaves a Cantor with little damage mitigation. This issue is further compounded with the advent of the new damage types. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Extend HopesCarol to encompass all types of damage. Increase the afforded DMP to 15. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Extend HopesCarol to encompass all types of damage. Leave the DMP at 10. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Extend HopesCarol to include poison damage, increasing the DMP to these damage types to 15. Player Comments: ---on 4/12 @ 22:02 writes: Especially with GuadianAngel taken into consideration as a further source of DMP, I cannot agree that StarHymn requires additional levels of protection from either more types of damage or higher levels of DMP, as the problem states. In comparing all of the guilds, I'd say Cantors are on the higher end of the DMP spectrum when tallied. All others have a 10DMP song as well against a limited pool of damage types, barring Shadowbeat which has no DMP song at all, and Wildarrane who has DMP to everything but requires they not lose all their spirits running around. ---on 4/12 @ 23:48 writes: Solution 3 at maximum. Poison is kind of an 'elemental' type, and it seems very much in theme that cantors be more defensive. ---on 4/13 @ 06:35 writes: Do not support. I agree with Viynain, Cantors can be very tanky through their angel song effects as it is, though I could potentially support see leaving DMP at 10, but including poison in the covered damage types. ---on 4/13 @ 07:15 writes: Whilst, yes, we have GuardianAngel, I must stress that in order to take advantage of this (2p, 1 stanza loss) a Cantor must give up a fair bit of offence. This is more true for Glamourists, being -extremely- power intensive. Playing the GuardianAngel effects leaves a Cantor with a much reduced offense. The times it (GuardianAngel) may be useful generally comes at a time when the Cantor is being solely targeted. Taking the general squishiness into account, one can quickly ascertain that a very swift death would ensue anyway. To reiterate a point once again, GuardianAngel sees -very- little use in any PvP setting. With this in mind, how about I suggest the following: Remove the HopesCarol requirement from GuardianAngel and replace with Processional. This certainly makes sense thematically as both are defensive in manner. Further to this, I would be happy with losing the effects of HopesCarol whilst GuardianAngel is active. (Temporarily, and the effects would be immediately reinstated upon expiration of GuardianAngel.) ---on 4/13 @ 10:18 writes: An even simpler option would be to simply disallow HopesCarol being imbued whilst GuardianAngel is active. Looking into points raised by other envoys, I feel this would adeqately address the concerns. ---on 4/14 @ 05:04 writes: I'm in favour of Draylor's statement right above this one, in addition to including poison damage ---on 4/14 @ 21:18 writes: I don't support any of these. 3 damage types for 10 dmp is fine and in line with other dmp low stanza bard songs. ---on 4/15 @ 20:17 writes: Not supported. ---on 4/18 @ 03:10 writes: Not supported. ---on 4/19 @ 09:44 writes: If HopesCarol already adds 10 DMP, and considering the fact that all other Music specialties (except for SB and WA, as Viydain said) only add up to 10 DMP, +DMP from Guardian Angel, I don't see why adding even more damage mitigation to StarHymn is needed. At more ---on 4/19 @ 09:46 writes: (oops, continuation) At most, I'd support Solution 2. ---on 4/19 @ 15:54 writes: Am pretty neutral on improving HopesCarol, as the being a prerequisite for angel songs does remove some flexibility in choice, and so might warrant it being better than other songs. If it is improved, I like the disallowing of its effects while GuardianAngel is up suggestion.